


So Tight

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>丝袜PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Tight

**Author's Note:**

> 还是以前随便写的

Steve收到那个盒子是三天前。

他掀开盖子朝里一瞥，脸就立刻红得不正常。坐在沙发上看电视的Bucky在他的身体陷进另一头后习惯性地靠过去，想把脑袋枕在他的腿上，隔着布料感觉那异常高的体温和微微颤抖。

“是什么？”Bucky问。

“没有，”Steve摇头，“没有东西，恶作剧。这帮家伙真是的。”

Bucky不怀疑这是恶作剧。

他也不怀疑这一晚Steve的确过于激动。两个人的身体一挨到Steve直接就将他抱到腿上，草率地插进去，连平常都会看完的综艺节目都不管不顾了。Steve在他的大腿内侧留下很重的指痕，指甲想要撕开什么东西似地抓破了皮肤，从沙发到床的短短距离都分不开，不知道做了多少次。

Bucky被操得迷糊而餍足，专供Steve发泄的身体得到充分利用之后象漂浮在太空一样惬意。

即使如此，他更不怀疑自己的直觉。那个盒子被收到衣柜里了。

恶作剧的盒子。

Steve没有丢掉。

——

“我——”

“不行。”Steve说着摇头，“不行。”

“我想——想给你看，我，”Bucky试图找到足够有说服力的措辞，但腿部的不适感太鲜明了，所以他实在没有办法移开注意力，“……以为你喜欢。”

在他的腿根卡着很紧的黑色尼龙。弹力被拉到极限，几乎要绷得断裂了。这显然不是合适的尺寸，黑色的蕾丝花边贴在他身上一点美感也没有，更不用提连性器都裹不住的内裤。他提前扩张了自己，湿润的入口就一直被T字裤摩擦。

趁着Steve去晨跑而找出那个盒子，把这些东西穿在平常的制服里面。结束一天的流程后回到家，他躲在浴室对着镜子发呆许久才绝望地意识到不求助Steve不行。

“……帮我脱？”

“你真的要这样？”

“我想给你看。帮我脱？”他靠着浴室的门框。

“不。”

“Steve，”他低头，半勃的器官顶在那些几乎透明的纤薄的花纹上，“可是，这样，很难受。”

——

Steve的表情象在说“你这个小混蛋把腿好好地盘在我身上”，所以他努力抬高腰迎合对方的抚摸。

手指很简单就插进去了，发现可以全部进入，温暖而毫无阻碍以后，Steve的眼睛又成了那深邃的暗蓝色。

“今天你一直穿着它？”

不知道要怎么回答，Bucky就拼命点头。

“常规报道时也穿着？射击训练时也是？”

Bucky的身体含住他的手指不断摇晃想要更多，Steve就给了更多。Steve总是这样。他用四根手指让Bucky尖叫，咬着因为强行扯下来而搭扣都变形的T字裤在过于柔软的床上高潮。

“你知道现在自己是什么样子吗？”

精液射在黑色丝袜上的样子他是第一次见。丝袜闪着晶亮的发粘的光泽。被手指操得很松软的小穴只要继续插就会缩得紧紧地，还会流出更多的水；他的脸，每次高潮后都会泛起潮红，粗暴的亲吻和啃咬下变得肿胀的唇瓣间，唾液不能自已地流到下颌。

Steve当然不用他回答这些每天都能看见的事情了。

——

丝袜在腿上留下了好多红痕。

最靠近腿根的是经过一整天后痛感最强烈的地方。Steve在那里亲吻了许久，当中还用舌头去舔Bucky的穴口把他又一次玩到高潮。

“继续抬着腰。”Steve拍打他，那双手却没有顺利地把丝袜脱下来，而是抓着Bucky的臀瓣，用牙齿撕拉那紧紧的边缘。Bucky的脚跟勾着他的背脊，偶尔大腿被牙齿咬到就会蓦地中断呼吸，全身剧烈发抖。Steve似乎觉得那样不够，他折起Bucky的下半身让丝袜上被咬破的洞暴露在Bucky眼前。

“你真可爱。”

Steve的声音很轻柔，他用两根拇指掰开Bucky那个早就等待着真正被使用的小穴。

那甜蜜而绝美的入侵让Bucky尖叫。嘶哑地重复Steve的名字和悠长、疼痛的呻吟。Bucky不时哽住呼吸然后急喘，Steve牢牢抓住他的臀部，罔顾了褪到一半、破烂地缠在大腿间的东西，每次都精准地撞击他最舒服的那一点。

他只有持续地啜泣，然后在Steve紧拥的怀抱中四唇相贴。

——

Bucky的腿架在Steve的肩上承受对方持续很久的射精。

“所以，”他断断续续地哆嗦着，“为什么不早点拿给我？”

“怕会上瘾。”

“噢。”他咬着手指颤了颤，Steve的告白总是能唤起他体内的暖流。

乱糟糟的尼龙布料都堆在床头了。Bucky拉过一根皱缩的袜子，展开。Steve抽走他手里的东西，抚摸他的额头，把长发都往后拨去，象是要看尽他的一切又无法兼顾这所有。

于是Bucky就沐浴在他的视线中，被他全部地占有了。他在这样的占有里等待，一刻，或者一生，他都可以等待，等待，等待。

END


End file.
